Mentirosas
by Loretta89
Summary: Suena inverosímil: ¿Draco Malfoy pidiéndole a Hermione Granger que lo bese? No en el país de los cuerdos. O eso creimos hasta hasta ahora... ONESHOT!


**Disclaimer**: nada, nada de lo que conozcan me pertenece, le pertenece a la GENIA de J. K. Rowling, (y si por esas vueltas de la vida me perteneciera, obviamente, estaría en una isla del caribe tomando un Daiquiri con un rubio muuuuuy sexy que me estuviera haciendo masajes, y todo todo lo que yo le pida, y no aquí subiéndolo :D ). También tome la idea de un diálogo de un capítulo de "las páginas de la vida" una telenovela brasilera que (aleluya!) me dio la idea para mi primer fic. :).

**Código: -**"comillas" y _cursiva _pensamientos de Hermione.

**Mentirosas**

"_¡No, no y no! No es posible. Esto NO puede estar pasando. Mira que caerse de una escoba a semejante altura... Idiota. Sí, como si yo no supiera que lo es. Por eso no me gusta el Quidditch. Estúpido deporte. Estúpido igual que él." _

Hermione caminaba rápidamente a la enfermería. Necesitaba comprobar que el idiota… mejor dicho, que SU idiota estuviese bien. Si algo le llegara a pasar…

Pero de pronto se detuvo.

"_¿Pero qué rayos estoy haciendo? ¿Cómo puedo estar yendo a cerciorarme de que todo estuviese en orden con… __**ÉL**__? Él… el orgulloso, altanero, individualista, desagradable… egocéntrico… niño mimado… y… tan… sexy con esa espalda y ese cabello… y… ¡y racista, egoísta, mentiroso, celoso, mujeriego!… Con… Con sus ojos, ¡ay! esos ojos plata… ¿¡Pero que Diablos estoy pensando!?- _Hermione suspiró. De veras tenía que verlo.- _Bueno, sólo una miradita, unos pares de preguntas y… no… unos pares no… Un par, eso es, un solo par. Bien hecho, Hermione lo estas superando. Y luego volver al Gran Salón, como si nada, junto con Harry y Ron, a festejar la derrota de Slytherin. Un plan más que perfecto. Oh por Merlín, ¿Cómo es que no puedo olvidar? Olvidar sus labios, sus manos, su aroma… ay no, ahí viene el recuerdo de nuevo. Hermione Jane Granger… sólo… cállate y camina hasta la enfermería. Ahora son enemigos declarados; imagínate que Harry y Ron se enterasen. Que te echen un "Avada" sería poco. Eso únicamente fue… algunos besos… y esas caricias… y encuentros a escondidas… y charlas infinitas… ¡pero nada mas que eso! Fue algo infantil, tenían 14 años, por favor, qué iban a saber ellos de la vida. Exacto, algo totalmente infantil, aunque genial… Pero definitivamente infantil y ya es historia. Definitivamente. Muy Definitivamente ¿Se puede saber dónde está mi racionabilidad cuando la necesito? Y… ¿Cuándo fue que empecé a caminar?"_

Ya estaba en la puerta. Abrió la puerta lentamente. Se escuchó un chirrido en la sala.

"_Que no esté Madame Pomfrey, que no esté Madame Pomfrey…"_

Hubiera sido extraño que la viese con su peor adversario. Todo el colegio lo sabía. Pero afortunadamente no estaba. No estaba ni la enfermera, ni nadie. Hermione se adentró en la habitación. Caminó unos pasos.

"_Bueno, no está. Quizás ya lo curaron, o quizás ni siquiera vino aquí. Su orgullo es tal que pudo haberse ido directamente a su sala común a despotricar contra Potter y toda su estirpe, echándole la culpa de todo, aunque Gryffindor no fuese la casa que venció a su equipo y que hizo que intentara una complicada maniobra y pierda el equilibrio. Bueno, mejor me voy antes de que venga…"_

-¿Granger?

Hermione apretó fuertemente los ojos.

"_Mierda."_

-¿Qué haces aquí?

"M_ierda, mierda, mierda, mierda…"_

Draco Malfoy la miró desde su cama. Ella se dio lentamente la vuelta para enfrentarlo. Tenía una venda alrededor de la cabeza. Su rubio cabello, estaba alborotado, sobre la ella. Se encontraba sudado, _"Entendible, hace pocos minutos casi muere"_y tenía la parte superior desnuda, dejando ver algunos golpes y moretones, producidos por la caída, cada vez menos notorios porque mágicamente Madame Pomfrey se había encargado de curar. Tenía un aspecto deplorable, pero a la vez, increíblemente sensual.

- Bueno yo…- Comenzó a decir Hermione

- No me digas, ¿viniste a hacerme de enfermera?- Draco sonrió de lado. Intentando enderezarse un poco sobre la almohada.

- Siempre tan gracioso- replicó fríamente Hermione.- pero la verdad no le veo lo gracioso a ser tan imbécil como para caerse del palito volador ese- Señaló la escoba que yacía rota a un costado de la camilla- ¿No crees?

- Te recuerdo, Sangresucia…- dijo con voz amenazante- que tu amigo, el "Santo" Potter se cayó de la escoba en más de una oportunidad.

- Sí, pero no por egocéntrico que quiere demostrar frente a todo el colegio que le sale un truco que… bueno, un intento de truco… que en realidad no es capaz de hacer- replicó perspicaz la chica, sentándose en una silla que estaba al lado de la litera.

- ¿Me estas llamando ególatra incapaz, sabelotodo repelente?- Draco se enderezó del todo y acercó la cara a Hermione entrecerrando los ojos.

- ¿Me llamaste Sangresucia, hurón inútil?- Ella se acercó e hizo lo mismo.

Sólo unos centímetros los separaban. Cuando estaban por agarrar sus varitas Madame Pomfrey interrumpió.

-¿Pasa algo muchachos?- Los miró a uno y a otro alternativamente.

- No. Nada- dijo el Slytherin con los dientes apretados sin quebrar la mirada de Hermione. Los estudiantes lentamente se fueron separando hasta quedar en la posición anterior. Uno inclinado en la cama y la otra sentada. Sonrieron falsamente a la mujer y soltaron las varitas, que, aunque no las veía, tenían muy firmemente agarradas.

- Más les vale.- Y se dio vuelta- No se quede mucho tiempo señorita Granger. El señor Malfoy necesita descansar- agregó enfatizando la última palabra. Y salió de la habitación

Hermione suspiró.

"_Qué cerca estuvo… imagínate que me hubieran descubierto haciendo algo inapropiado. ¿Qué hubiera pensado Dumbledore? Lo habría decepcionado mucho. ¿Y Harry y Ron? No me habrían hablado nunca más, mínimo. Hubiera sido totalmente genial (nótese mi sarcasmo): "Hermione Granger, la mejor alumna de Hogwarts, expulsada por intento de homicidio a otro alumno de la escuela". ¡Ja! Ni siquiera sería justo. No es alumno, es hurón como ya he dicho antes. Un asqueroso, repulsivo y sexy hurón… ¡Diablos! ¿¿No puedo dejar de pensar en lo atractivo que es?? ... Además "Súper Pa" Lucius se encargaría de que mínimo me llevaran a Azkaban…" _

-¿Qué te pasa Granger? ¿Te comieron la lengua los ratones? ¿O es que mi emanación de belleza te deja anonadada?

Ella no se había percatado pero hacía rato que estaba pensando.

- Yo… No debí haber venido.

Y se levantó. Estaba por darse vuelta para salir cuando una fuerte mano se lo impidió, agarrando su brazo. Ella lo miró con las cejas levantadas y un dejo de sorpresa.

- No. No te vallas.

"_Noo…¿Draco Malfoy me esta pidiendo que no me valla? ¿Que quiere que esté aquí? No puede ser cierto. Mmmm… sería más estético que cierre la boca, parezco estúpida con esta contorsión"._

Qué fue lo que dijiste?- Hermione lo miraba incrédula, pero por lo menos ahora con la boca cerrada.

- Ya escuchaste Granger. Que te quedes con migo.- Draco la miró inexpresivo, con la cabeza inclinada hacia un costado, y cruzado de brazos

- ¿Draco Malfoy me está suplicando que me quede?- alzó las cejas.

- Tsk, tsk. Te equivocas, Hermione. Te estoy haciendo el favor de dejar que te quedes.

- ¿Hermione?- dijo ella riendo incrédula- Bueno "Draco" muchas gracias por tu caridad, pero me voy. _"Que me detenga, que me detenga…"_

- Granger, quédate. – Era una mezcla de súplica con orden.- Además no me has respondido aún por qué viniste.- dijo mordaz el Slytherin sonriente, cambiando de tema.

Hermione calló.

"_Oh, oh. ¡No sé cómo responder, no sé cómo responder! No te desesperes Hermione. Piensa algo rápido. Odio cuando no puedo responder lo que me preguntan. Pero… Sé la respuesta ¿Sería mejor la verdad? ¡ Aahh! No puedo pensar nada! Se me bloqueó el cerebro..."._

- ¿Y? ¿A qué viniste?- La miraba interesado.

- Yo… vine… A verte- dijo por fin.- ya sabes… Sólo como si fuésemos… Amigos.

- Ajaa… - Dijo él examinando la situación con autosuficiencia. Por primera vez en esa conversación él tenía el control.- Pues… me temo que no somos amigos Granger- Sonrió mordiéndose la lengua.

"_Soy una imbécil. Tonta, tonta, tonta. ¡Ya sé que no somos amigos! ¿No me podía encontrar una excusa mejor? No. Es una afirmación: No me podía encontrar una excusa mejor. Pero… ¿Cómo podía hacerlo con esas abdominales mirándome? ¡Hermione! ¡Pero mira lo que estas pensando! Si tu madre te escuchara… Mejor será que me valla antes de inundarlo con mi baba. ¿Cómo logra hacerme sentir tan mal?..."_

Entre todas estas cavilaciones, Draco la miraba, sin ningún disimulo. Pero ella no parecía darse cuenta. Estaba sumida en sus pensamientos. Miraba y recordaba. Miraba sus piernas y su falda escolar; y recordaba como él había sido el primero en disfrutarlas. Miraba su escote; y recordaba como lo llenaba de besos. Miraba sus manos; y recordaba como recorrían su propia espalda causándole escalofríos. Pero no había sobrepasado un amorío secreto de niños. Aunque podría haber sido divertido. Lástima que era una Sangresucia. Pero sobre todo, miraba sus labios…

- Granger- Dijo lamiendo sus labios.- Bésame

"_¿Qué? ¿Es que este chico lee las mentes? ¿O se volvió totalmente loco?" _

- ¿Cómo?- Lo miró atónita.-

- Que me beses.- repitió tranquilamente.

Hermione ya no se preocupaba por su boca abierta. Simplemente no entendía lo que quería esa serpiente.

- En la mejilla, Granger. Ya sabes, como si fuésemos amigos.- Usó las mismas palabras que ella unos minutos atrás. Sonrió de lado, provocativo.

- No somos amigos, Malfoy.

- Es por eso es que te soy irresistible ¿verdad?

La Grffindor rió, escéptica. Aunque sabía que tenía razón. Lo miró y él asintió. Se fijo con el rabillo del ojo si había alguien. Y se mordió el labio. Estaba nerviosa como un niño por realizar alguna travesura. Se moría de ganas de volver a sentir sus labios contra su piel. Y juraría que él también lo deseaba.

Se acercó a Draco lentamente. Estaba de espaldas a la puerta pero confiaba en que nadie entraría. Apoyó una mano en su pecho y se inclinó.

"_¿Por Dios! Este pecho esta más fuerte de lo que recordaba. Hermione tranquilízate o notará que estas más nerviosa que Ron en su primer partido de Quiditch. ¿Pero que es lo que estoy haciendo? Conciencia ¡Concienciaaaa! Te necesito. ¡Dime que está muy mal lo que estoy haciendo! ¿Dónde estás cuando te necesito? Ay pero se siente tan bien… ¿y eso? ¿Es su mano sobre mi cabello? ¿Es su mano JUGANDO mi cabello? Definitivamente mi conciencia no tiene cita hoy." _

Hermione apoyó suavemente sus labios en la mejilla de Draco. Ambos tenían los ojos cerrados y disfrutaban el pequeño contacto. Cuando de pronto…

-DRACOO?!

Una voz chillona resonó desde la puerta. Se enderezó rápidamente y se giró hacia ella. Una furibunda Pansy Parkinson miraba desde el marco. No le había causado mucha gracia ver a una cabeza llena de rulos inclinada "sospechosamente" sobre Draco.

- Yo… eh… bueno estaba...- Pansy era la señalada y envidiada por todo Hogwarts, novia de Draco.- Mejor dicho… No estaba… Besándolo. De veras. Bueno si, pero sólo en la mejilla. Puede que la posición te haya engañado y… no viste pero…

- Ya lo sabía- dijo la otra cortante.

Se miraron fría y desafiadamente unos segundos.

"_¿Por qué me mira así? ¡Ja! Como si fuera el AUGE de tu MAGNÍFICA relación con Draco! Vamos Pakinson… Él no quiere verte exceptuando "determinados momentos". Perra… Ambas sabemos que ese…"_

-Mentirosas- dijo el chico con una leve carcajada, cerrando los ojos.

"¿B_astardo?"_

Ellas lo miraron a él y luego entre ellas, confundidas, sin saber qué era lo que el rubio quería decir.

-¿Cómo?- Fue Pansy quien habló.

-Mentirosas- dijo el simplemente.

Volvieron a mirarse. El silencio se apoderó de la sala.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres decir Malfoy?- preguntó Hermione.

Él se tomó unos segundos para hablar, y cuando lo hizo, continuó con los ojos cerrados y los brazos detrás de la cabeza. En una posición de perfecta comodidad.

- Que son unas mentirosas. Tú, Parkinson,- Abrió sus ojos grises de repente, y se regodeó en el derretimiento de las chicas.- Dijiste que sabías que no estábamos besándonos cuando en realidad, sí lo pensabas…- Sonrió de lado, nuevamente- Y tú, Granger, dijiste que no estabas besándome, cuando, en realidad, sí lo estabas haciendo. ¡Admítelo! Un poco más y me derriba de la cama. Me saltó encima. -Acotó dirigiéndose a su novia y señalando a Hermione con el pulgar.

- ¿¡Pero de qué estás hablando?! ¡Tú me lo pediste, idiota!- gritó la ella. Miró a Pansy con cara de desesperada. Ella la miraba con las cejas levantadas y una pequeña sonrisa.

"_Créeme, vamos hueca, ¡créeme por una vez en tu vida! ¡Ay, pero por favor Hermione! No te das cuenta de lo inverosímil que suena: ¿Draco Malfoy pidiéndote a __**tí**__que lo beses? No en el país de los cuerdos. O eso creíamos hasta hoy."_

Suspiró. Había entendido la jugarreta de Draco.

-Está bien, está bien. No mentiré más… -alzó los brazos en señal de disculpas y caminó hacia la puerta. Cuando tomó el pomo, dijo, sin siquiera mirar para atrás- Lo que sí… la verdad, Draco, no besas muy bien, sigue practicando, cariño. Pero en la cama… ¡Oh! En eso sí que fuiste un experto anoche ¿eh?…- Hermione abrió rápidamente la puerta y salió por ella dejando una Pansy Parkinson gritando como loca en la habitación.

"_Por lo menos el hurón no tendrá diversión esta noche en la enfermería. Tendrá que esperar unos días a que se le pase el enojo a esa. Quizás hasta la próxima semana. O… Quizás mañana. Corrijo: Probablemente mañana… Corrijo nuevamente: con esa puta como novia, mañana seguro… Y apenas amanezca. Pero no esta noche" Hermione sonrió. "Lo que nunca, nunca podré dejar de preguntarme es… ¿habrá sido realmente una jugarreta?"_

_Bueeeno, :) ya esta_

_asi qeda este fic. Me divirtió mucho escribirlo. fue producto de una inspiración de tres de la mañana, no pude dormir esa noche ¬¬_

_acuerdense que es mi primer fic asi que necesito apoyo moral, osea.._

_REVIEWS!!_

_si te gusto, si lo odiaste o si tienes ganas de mandarme virus, _

_dale al botoncito GO no t cuesta nada y ayudas muchoo.. (tampoco sean tan duros con migoo! es mi primero)_

_suertee :) _

_Lauu Veela Potter_


End file.
